another cliche chaos story OR IS IT?
by Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle
Summary: this has everything a story needs. Action, humor, and a really energetic four year old modeled after my neighbor. Basically Percy is replaced with his half-brother Hercules. He joins Chaos and becomes the most powerful person in the universe. Earth is under attack so Percy and his new family save it. Rated T for no good reason. co-author is The Favorite Of The Gods. review, people
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, Gamma stole my make-up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

Alpha groaned and slid out of bed. His wife Beta sighed next to him. Alpha problebly looked like the youngest dad ever. He seemed to be 18 but in reality Alpha was 1,349 years old. Chaos, his adopted father laughed and Gamma jumped into his arms. Both of Alpha's daughters had black hair and dark green eyes. Gamma was four and Epsilon was fifteen. They were his world and he couldn't imagine life without them. He smiled and for the first time he was glad Annabeth had cheated on him.

flashback

1332 years ago  
Percy watched as Hercules, his half-brother arrived back from his quest to kill a hellhound. The camp cheered as he walked up the hill. Annabeth and Icazia had accompanied him. Percy noticed that Hercules or Happy Feet as Percy liked to call him had no blood on his sword. It was strange but Percy ignored it. Happy Feet was short (Around 5'4") with puke-green eyes and ash-gray hair. His ego was bigger then any Percy had seen. Happy Feet thought he was the gods's gift to mankind. When Happy Feet walked down the hill all the new campers hoisted him onto their shoulders and cheered. The only ones who weren't effected were Katie, Connor, Travis, Clarrise, Percy, and Grover. Even Annabeth seemed to have Happy Feet feaver. It hurt Percy every time she talked about Happy Feet like he was the most amazing person in the world but he ignored it.

One day Percy was walking down to the beach and saw two people making out. It was a blond and his brother. At first he thought the blond was an Aphrodite kid but as he got closer he noticed it was Annabeth. A sadness overwheilmed him. Annabeth looked up in shock as he approached him. She started crying hysterically about how she didn't want him to find out this way while Happy Feet just smirked. Percy wouldn't give Happy Feet the satisfaction that he broke him so he knelt down to Annabeth and said, "It's alright. Apparently he makes you happy and I don't. All that matters is that you're happy." Annabeth cried even more hysterically. With one last smile Percy was off.

flashback end

Annabeth cheating on him led to Alpha being reunited with Beta and becoming the most powerful being in the universe. His past didn't matter to him anymore. He had all he could have ever asked for. A wife, two amazing kids, and all the powers he could ever want. His job as an assassin of Chaos was fun. Whenever a planet was being attacked Alpha and Beta would make things right. His fairytale ended when Gaea and the Titans teamed up to attack earth


	2. Chapter 2 Olympus

Annabeth POV

( She and the other head councilers had been made immortal at age 16.) Right now she was in a war meeting with the olympians. The problem with Gaea and the Titans was worsening by the second. Millions of monsters were awakening. Camp Half-blood was overrun with monsters. There had been thousands of casualties so the army had dwindled down to thirty campers excluding the 182 immortal ones. The group had been discussing battle strategies when a black vortex appeared and a strange person walked out of it. He was tall with black skin that had stars twinkling against it. "Greetings," he said,"I am Lord Chaos. I have been watching your planet for a while and have decided to send help for the war." Hercules interrupted, "Why would we need outside help if you have me, the person who led the quest to kill a hellhound when I only had a year of training?" Chaos snorted and replied, "Because you are a nincompoop who couldn't kill a bunny rabbit if he handed you a sword and stood still."

Annabeth was shocked at how Chaos spoke to her boyfriend when all Hercules did was save everybody. He helped kill a giant by delivering the fatal blow. Chaos must have read her mind because he looked at her and asked, "Up untill then was there any blood on the sword?" Annabeth decided to be quiet because she remembered there wasn't any. Connor, Travis, Katie, Grover, Nico, Clarrise, and Tyson cheered. Traitors! Hercules is amazing! He's the bravest hero ever! Even better then Percy! Percy.

flashback

They had just come back from the quest. When she got to go on the quest Annabeth was ecastic. Another quest! She hadn't been on one since the Greece quest. She loved the thrill of saving lives. The hellhound could have killed demigods but thanks to Hercules it can't. After the quest Annabeth decided that if she wanted another quest then she'd have to be Hercules's girlfriend. At first Annabeth thought it would be difficult to be with Hercules because he had a fairly big ego but soon discovered that he really was great. The one thing that shocked her was when Percy cought them and told her that he just wanted her to be happy. As Percy walked to the top of Halfblood Hill Annabeth screamed, "Stop!" He turned around and gave a small smile then disappeared into water vapor.

Over the next three months there were sightings of Percy. He would find halfbloods and bring them to camp. He never walked them into the camp but instead just stood at the top of the hill with his hair blowing in his face. He would wave goodbye then disappear into the beyond. Then after bringing Helen to camp he disappeared off the face of the earth. The hunters searched but came back emptyhanded. The look on his face after he dropped of Helen had been so happy and peaceful that Annabeth had been suspicious. Percy appeared in the underworld either Nico checked. Apparently that thing made elysium. All her friends and most of the gods were mad at her. Her mother disinherited her so Annabeth was forced to join the Hermes cabin but everyone hated her there. They put spiders on her bed and in her suitcase. Annabeth was miserable.

flashback end

Tears covered Annabeth's face. She had no one except for Hercules. She was snapped out of it when Alpha and Beta stepped through. Alpha was wearing a black ninja suit with gold trim. Beta's had silver. Then Annabeth noticed a little girl and a teenage girl. Their suits were lined with pink. That was strange. Chaos said he was sending two asassins. Apparently Alpha hadn't noticed either because he was shocked. The little girl screamed, "Daddy!" Chaos laughed and Alpha glared at him.

"Gamma, I told you to stay home." Alpha said.

"But I wanna make monsters go bye-bye."

"Hmm, do you have your armor with you!"

"Yes Daddy."

"Alright, but no titans or giants just yet."

"Yay! I love you daddy!"

"I love you too, Epsilon. Be careful."

Annabeth's jaw dropped open. This asassin who was supposed to be really powerful was a dad. He seemed too human. Alpha turned towards her and said,"You'll trap flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Annabeth shut her mouth. Alpha introduced himself.

"I am Alpha, the most powerful being in existance. I was once a demigod but now I am more. My identity shall remain hidden for now because of what happened the last time I was here. This is my wife Beta. She once lived here on this miserable planet too but now she is the third most powerful being other than Chaos and I. Her identity shall remain hidden as well. My eldist daughter Epsilon was made immortal at fifteen and Gamma is four. It doesn't matter if you know what they look like so if they choose they can take off their hoods. Epsilon is fourth most powerful and Gamma is number seven. A few primordials are in front of her. Any of us could take all twelve Olympians down without really thinking about it. I expect you to treat us very well or else you shall feel our wrath."

We were all speechless except for Hercules. He stood up and said,"What are you talking about? I am the most powerful. I could beat any of you at anything." Annabeth smiled, proud of him that he would stand up to them. Alpha, Beta, and Epsilon stared at him then burst out laughing. "Please." Epsilon got out,"You couldn't beat a two year old with a pacifire as a wepon." Hercules turned very red in the face. Annabeth got angry. She was about to scream at them when she suddenly got cold. Very cold. She was trapped in an ice cube. How dare he! She didn't worry though. Hercules will save her and defeat Alpha. Hercules did nothing though. He just let her stay that way. Oh well. She still loved him.

Gamma appeared. Her outfit looked gold because of all the monster dust. She skipped up to her dad, saluted him, and said,"Camp Half-Blood is monster free. In the fight two campers were injured but are being healed right now. They are both expected to pull through. All are waiting excitedly for your arrival. Our cabin is set up and ready. All is set." Alpha thanked her and turned to the gods. He said, "We shall move in to camp. With us helping you have no chance of losing the war." He turned to Chaos and said, "Goodbye Dad." Chaos stepped back through the portal. Zues adressed Alpha, "Why did you leave Earth? What is your real identity?"

"I left Earth because my heart was broken by a girl I was in love with."

Zeus was shocked. "How much did you love this girl?"

"I was going to propose when we broke up. I guess it was for the best because I got to join Chaos and fall in love with my wife. My identity shall remain seceret until further notice so I can focus on the war."

Annabeth felt so bad for Alpha. How could this girl do this to him. Did she have no heart? How could this girl have been as oblivious to his feelings? At least he got a happily ever after though. Katie spoke up, "We wouldn't need you if we had Percy Jackson. He is the greatest hero alive."

"Was."

"What do you mean Alpha?"

"Perseus Jackson is dead. Don't you remember or did Hades not tell you?"

Everybody but Poseiden and Hercules looked upset. They had all heard the stories about the great hero. The girls and young boys started crying. Even Hera sobbed. She had said he was the perfect nephew for her perfect family. He had become like a son to Hermes, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Dionysis. Poseiden interrupted by protesting, "Why care for that mistake? Hercules is much better. He killed a hellhound with only a year of training."

Beta looked enraged. SHe stormed over to Poseiden, growing taller with each step. Flamed ripped across her body, lightning flashed around him, shadows shook in the flames. When she reached the sea god's throne she was fifty feet tall and so scary some of the demigods fainted. SHe hissed, "Never insult a fallen hero. He died because you disowned him. His last words were make dad suffer and I intend to do just that. He was a true hero unlike that big-headed sissy. That boy didn't kill a hellhound. Annabeth did. Percy Jackson killed Medusa, Enchida, the Chimera, and the Furies with two weeks of training. He even killed Alecto without any training. At age three he strangled a snake to death. He killed the Minitaur with no wepons or training. If anyone insults him again my family will kill them where they stand."

Poseiden nodded his head quickly and slumped back in his throne. With a start she realized that Beta was right. She had been the one to kill the hellhound not Hercules. Percy had done all those things. His final words rang in her head. "It's alright. Apparently he makes you happy and I don't. All that matters is that you're happy." She cried silently (the ice cube melted) but stopped when Hercules said, "I'm still so much better then him. Even dad said so." Gamma notched an arrow on her bow and fired. It impaled him right in the heart. He was dead for now. Hades walked over to him and said,"You are so going to Tartarus for the time being." All of Percy's friends cheered. Nico asked,"Did he suffer?" Alpa answered,"He was tortured." Jordan, daughter of Nix and Nico's girlfriend, put her hand on his shoulder. It made Annabeth upset that her best friend had suffered. Just then Gamma came up to her and said,"You're crying."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lutenant sarcasm."

Hermes, Apollo, and their children burst out laughing. Connor gave Gamma a high five while Travis screamed,"Burn!" Annabeth stopped crying and slapped Gamma. The room was silent until Alpa spoke,"για εγκλήματα κατά της ανθρωπότητας σας ως το πιο ισχυρό που θα declair δεν έχετε πλέον αθάνατος. Σκεφτείτε δύο φορές την επόμενη φορά." Annabeth felt herself weakening and her energy disappearing. She was being stripped of her immortality! When it stopped Annabeth collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. "How... how did you do that?" she whispered.

"I am the most powerful being of all time and my grudge against you just fules it." What did he mean by grudge? Annabeth was fairly sure she had never met him before. Yet he seemed so familiar.

"The rest of the assassins will be hear in a few minutes." he announced. They will asess then enemy then send word back to say if we need the army. May I introduce you to Pink, Grey, and their children Purple and Blue." Each was wearing a ninja suit with their color on it. Pink was tall and slim, Grey was large and muscular. They looked familiar.

The next family was dressed in completely black. Their names were Z and L with their triplet teenage boys C, A, and X. Again, they looked familiar.

The last family was wearing all black. There was Angel and Nack with their ten year old son Wish. Annabeth crept over and pulled down Beta's hood. Everyone gasped. It was...


	3. Chapter 3

___** This is an author's note**_

**Okay, THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! Oops, sorry for yelling. It's just that there are so many follows and favorites but absolutely no reviews! Do you know how upsetting this is? No more chapters until I get at least two reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV  
"Thalia!" (OK, let's just say after a lot of thought I decided that I love Perlia and Zoe and Bianca are overused) Annabeth screamed. Annabeth ran foreward to hug her but Beta shoved her away in disgust. "Quiet!" she screamed. "You are not the Annabeth who was my little sister! She wouldn't date the person who killed me!" Percy remembered that day.  
flashback  
Percy was peeking in on his favorite cousin through his magic chrysal ball (so want one) when the hunter's camp was attacked. The furies, minotaur, kampé, and a bunch of cyclopes ran in carrying a bunch of weapons. Sounds of fighting rang out. Percy wasn't allowed to help so he watched as Thalia took out half the cyclopes but fall with a swipe of Hercules's sword. (He was working with the hunt) Percy screamed as Thalia fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The hunters, filled with fury, killed the rest of the monsters in a matter of seconds. They surrounded the lutenant. Artimis and the hunters joined hands and chanted an ancient blessing. When they were finished the beautiful hunter glowed silver then disappeared. For weeks Percy moped around the palace until Chaos told him that he could get Thalia from the underworld. Percy was almost as happy as when he got a fifteen scoop ice cream cone for his birthday and that's saying something. He rushed to the underworld just in time for Thalia to arrive in elysium. Thalia was enthusiastic to leave and as soon as Percy made a fake copy of her soul she left. Ten years later they started dating and after three more he proposed.  
flashback end  
Percy tightened his grip on Thalia's hand just as Zeus threw his bolt at Hercules (finally got out of tartarus so now Percy can torture him) for harming his daughter. Hercules screamed. It exploded on impact, leaving the brat in a pool of ichor. Percy and the kids started chanting  
Zeus, Zeus he's our man If anyone can torture him Mr. Zeus can  
Percy earned a smack on his head for that. He whimpered and created a lay-z-boy to sit on. He was so busy watchinc Zeus and Poseiden argue that he didn't notice Gamma drinking coffie until she was racing around the thrones at top speed which meant she was a blur.  
She zoomed up to Percy and said,"Zoom! I'm faster then the speed of light, more powerfule then a locamotive, and able to leap small buildings with a single bound. I am Superman! Dun dun dun!" Percy looked around and yelled,"Who gave her coffee?!" Nobody answered because at that same exact moment Gamma flew into the air and started walking on the roof screaming,"I'm spiderman too!" Connor, Travis, Hermes, and Apollo shouted in unison, "This kid is awesome!" Percy just said,"My worst nightmare is coming true! Apollo and Hermes approve so it must be horrible!" Thalia smacked him again. Percy groaned and got up, leading his assassins through the portal to camp.

(A/N Have any of yoe seen Les Miserables? It is my favorite movie ever even though there is a ton of singing. Not a single word isn't sung. There's action, romance, and a little kid. See? It has everything a movie needs according to my summery.)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN) Um, sorry I took so long Sean son of poseiden but I was having a little difficulty with my algebra. Anyhows, I am not R Riordan. The next chapter will be up around Friday. I'm almost done with it. So...On with the story!**

Third pov

When the assassins stepped through the portal all they could think was 'What the Hades?'. The camp was all futuristic. There were robots everywhere and campers riding air boards. Gamma grinned and said,"I have got to get one of those."

"The boards?"

"No, the futuristic port-a-potties"

"Alright, hey, there's Chaos!"

Chaos was standing in front of a huge black cabin that looked like a mansion. It had huge windows that showed a fancy inside but in Alpha's mind something was missing.

"Where's the game room?"

"You don't need a game room." Chaos answered.

"But I want one." Alpha wined.

"Alpha, you have kids."Thalia scolded.

A look of realization passed over his face and he said, " Oh yeah!On the count of three kids, one, two, three."

All the kids and Alpha chorused together,"Can we have a game room?" Chaos sighed and turned the library into a game room.

"Two birds with one stone!" Alpha cheered.

Thalia smacked him over the head and yanked him inside. "It's a bit big." she commented. Chaos answered,"Oh, did I forget to tell you that the army of the forgotten and replaced is coming?"

"No."

"Oops, well they are."

"The commander too?"

"Yes, Daisy is happy to come so she can be with her best friend, Epsilon."

"I still think she is a bad influence."

"Why?"

"Her special power is being able to annoy the monsters so much they commit suicide."

"I think it's hilarious."

"You don't have to listen to Epsilon practice. Her sister and Daisy are the only ones that can beat her at annoying people."

Chaos just answered,"I'm so proud." while Thalia hit her head against the wall of the mansion. That's when she noticed all the campers staring at them. Alpha stepped up and said,"I'm Alpha, commander of Chaos's army and most powerful being to ever exist but you can call me Alpha The Awesome." Thalia smacked him again. He wimpered and said,"Fine, just call me Alpha." The campers just stood there open-mouthed until a fly flew into one of their mouths. The silence broke as the camper started coughing. Alpha broke down laughing. Thalia rolled her eyes and stepped forewards. She announced,"Hey, I'm Thalia but call me Beta and these are my assassins." The assassins introduced themselves. Then a portal opened and out stepped an army of a bunch of kids in blue armor. The leader had tan skin and light brown hair gathered in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were the color of the caribbian sea. She had a big smile on her face. The girl was followed by a boy who looked like a son of Hephestus. He was tall and strong.

The leader stepped foreward and said in an excited voice,"Hi! I'm Daisy! I lead the army of the forgotten and replaced with the help of my friend and second in command, Amey. (Amey is a boy's name. You pronounce it like the begining of amazing.) All of us were either forgotten or somebody stole our accomplishments. Me, for example, was robbed of my achievements by Hercules. Every time I would kill a monster he'd step in and claim he'd done it. The same thing happened with Orion for Amey but Amey only did the killing monsters part. A lot of us were just forgotten or nobody believed us so we wouldn't mind letting this place rot. We are the best section of the army because we can concentrate our anger and misery into our attack. Amey, did I miss something?" Amey hadn't been paying attention but instead looking at a girl in the back with black hair and extremely pale skin. Daisy bit her lip and rolled her eyes. He snapped to attention and said,"Uh… no?" Daisy hit him over the head. "Of course I missed something. All the people that are high up in the army get godly powers. I'm the godess of immortality and power and Amey is the god of black holes. He has an unhealthy obsession with them. "Hey, It's not unhealthy." Amey protested,"The concept of even light not being able to escape is fascinating." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All I hear is a bunch of jibberjabber." Amey looked offended but stayed silent. "Troops! Time for bed! it's 9:00! Boys on the left, girls on the right! Let's go, let's go. Follow Amey." Daisy shouted. The army groaned but followed Amey into the mansion. The assasins and Daisy followed to mark the end of the first day of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Pov

The next morning was chaotic. TAF (the army of the forgotten) was late to breakfast because Mandy wouldn't wake up. Then Mandy took an hour-long shower. And finally she took thirty minutes to put on make-up. By the time they got to breakfast almost everyone was finished. Daisy groaned and turned to Alpha. He clapped his hands and a table appeared. "Showoff." Thalia muttered. Alpha gave her a cheekey grin. The whole camp was wondering who he was. The army had all sat down when Hercules walked up and said,"I bet you think you're all so great just because you're in this pitiful army, don't you?" "Yep!" Daisy cheerfully answered. The whole army snickered. Hercules glared at them and said,"If you beg for forgivness I might just let you live."

"Excuse me?"

"I am the greatest hero this camp has ever trained."

"If that's true then the titans have already won. You couldn't beat me if I was blindfolded and had both arms tied behind my back."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Duh."

"Fine, two o'clock training arena. May the best man win."

"How come you're hoping for me to win?"

"Grrr…"

"You a dog or a walking booger?"

"Stop that!" screamed Annabeth.

"Oh, you have to fight his fights because he's too much of a sissy to do it." Daisy retorted.

Before Annabeth could speak Alpha and the assassins walked in. All the boys' mouths dropped open. Epsilon was beautiful. She had her normal clothes on, a sky blue dress that matched her eyes and a matching hair band complimenting her slightly curly black hair. Her skin had a perfect tan and her lips were full and red. Gamma was adorable with a little pink jumper that matched her eyes and a pink bow in her hair. She had dark brown short hair and a butterfly painted on her cheek. Hercules strolled up to Epsilon and said,"Not that I need to ask but do you want to go out with me? I know what you're thinking,'OMG I can't believe I'm being asked out by the greatest hero ever!' and you're right to think that 'cause I am. So I'll pick you up around eight for our dinner. You must be really excited, aren't you?" Epsilon stared at him for about ten seconds then burst out laughing. "Did you *gasp* actually think *gasp* that I would be dumb enough to go out with you?" Hercules looked hurt but walked back over to Annabeth and tried to kiss her but she shoved him away. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked.

"You don't love me! If you did then you wouldn't have asked Epsilon on a date! I should have chosen Percy!" She screamed.

All this time the assassins were watching amused and one of them was chuckling. Alpha had no emotion on the part of his face that wasn't hidden by his ninja oufit. He was in the middle of reliving how he died.

flashback

He had just found Helen, a sweet six year old daughter of Eurterpe wandering in the woods. They were stumbling through the woods and were met by an army of monsters about 1,000 strong. Percy quickly deduced that if they attacked he would survive but Helen problebly wouldn't so he stood in front of her and spoke to the monsters,"I know that you are here to kill us, but I want to make you a deal. If you let me drop this little girl off at camp then I swear on the river Styx that I will come back here and not kill any of you as you kill me. Otherwise I'll fight you and maybe kill you all but I'm concerned for her safety." The monsters looked surprised but they accepted his offer. Three days later Percy was dead.

flashback end

By this time it was two and the whole camp walked to the arena for the showdown between Daisy and Hercules


	7. Chapter 7

my life after posting new chapter:

day 1- no reviews _Okay... I'll just wait a bit_

day 2- no reviews _Maybe everybody all over the world is busy_

day 3- no reviews _Something's up. Did they not like the chapter?_

day 7- no reviews *_sob* They hated it_

day 10- no reviews

day 11- story is taken down

**_IF YOU LIKE THE STORY REVIEW! I WILL NOT POST UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS_**


	8. Chapter 8 (actually six because of ANs

**six reviews. I got SIX reviews. In two hours. I still can't process it. I owe some reviewers answers.**

**Wise girl for Athena: here it is**

**Mysteryangelcutlass14: Daisy is modeled after me. *Gasp* I just happen to like putting myself into my stories. Conterary to my friend's belief SHE IS NOT A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDEN!**

**also thanks to: vomelamamayson, rider-84, Boobs (that name is sort of inappropriate), Avid Reader0907,Apollo 420, and guest**

Third POV

The whole camp and the olympians came to see the fight. Hercules walked in wearing bronze armor while Daisy just had jeans and a pink frilly t-shirt on. With a snap of Alpha's fingers both hands were behind her back and she was wearing a pink blindfold. Chiron sounded the conch shell and Hercules charged. Daisy calmly sidestepped. Hercules charged yet again and Daisy flipped over his head. The audience could tell she was getting bored. The next time the son of poseiden charged, Daisy tripped him. As he tried to get up she kicked him in the side as hard as she could. Even Ares was sickened as her foot went all the way through the boy. She drew it out and shook the guts off. One of the kids in the front threw up. "Styx!" Daisy muttered,"These cost me two million. Diamonds are not cheap." Hercules started crying. Daisy rolled her eyes and stepped on his head until she heard a *squish*. Satisfied, she turned to Alpha and bowed. The army started cheering very loudly. The immortal campers joined in but stopped as Poseiden stood up. He screamed,"How could you do that to him? He is the greatest hero to ever live!" The sea god charged and Daisy easily judo flipped him. She announced,"Head counciler of the Poseiden cabin stand up and introduce yourself." A girl with messy black hair and river-colored eyes stood up. "Hannah De Carlo, age fifteen. I'm only seccond command usually, but seeing as you killed Hercules I'm in charge."

"Because of how Poseiden has been acting, would you like to be godess of the seas?"

"Yes." she answered breathlessly. Suddenly Poseiden stood up. "You can't do that! Anyway, She is worthless and not even a god so how can she rule?" Daisy's eyes flashed but she closed them and concentrated. A green plasma ball floated from Poseiden's chest to Hannah's. Power surged through the girl. Hannah hugged Daisy and went to sit with the council. Alpha stood up and said,"Well done Hannah and well done Daisy. I hope the council will accept the new godess as their old member is just a silly mortal now. Remember this next time you decide to abuse power." Everyone was freaked out that anybody would have that much power. While they were staring open-mouthed at Daisy (she just took off the blindfold) a girl with dirty blond/brown hair and a green jersy with the word sky written on it rushed up to Daisy and whispered something in her ear. Daisy spoke in a strange language to Thalia,"pengintip kita telah meningkat maklumat bahawa musuh akan tiba dalam tempoh enam jam dengan dua puluh ribu raksasa." (It's a real language. Whoever can tell me exactly what she said gets to be a god in this story!) Thalia stood up and adressed the crowd. "Our spy says that the enemy is coming soon. Get into your armor." Just as everybody started to get ready for battle, including the gods, Clarisse stood up and yelled,"We have no chance! We cannot win without Percy!" Alpha stared at her for a second and replied,"Didn't we tell you that many of the soilders were dead once. Percy is part of the army but refuses to let you recognize him. After what you did to him I don't blame him. Annabeth perked up. Maybe she could convince him to take he back. He must be really powerful if he was in the army and think about how popular she'd be then.

To clear her head Annabeth walked the Hermes cabin.(remember that after her mom disowned her she had to stay there) Surprisingly, sitting on her bed was a note adressed to her.

Dear Annabeth,

There is no doubt in my mind I hate you. I know you want to get back together with me, but it ain't gonna happen, bub. Go to Hades.

-Percy

Annabeth sat down and cried. She kept on crying for a few hours until the conch shell sounded. She got up and slipped on her armor. As she walked outside she saw something that scared her to the point she wet her pants. An army was there with thousands of monsters. The worst part was at the front of the line was Hyperion and Atlas and they looked mad.


	9. Chapter 9

third pov

Blood was everywhere. It leaked from bodies, spilling onto the red stained grass. The metallic smell filled the air, making the army fight harder, but the monsters kept coming. It seemed that sky, the spy, was wrong. There were easily 1,000,000 monsters. Campers and soilders lay dead on the ground (The monster's wepons could kill immortals). It was too much.

Alpha was easily killing any monster that came anywhere near him, but the monsters were avoiding him. Epsilon and Gamma were battling Atlas and Hyperion while Daisy was telling the Nemion Lion," Hey, hey lion. Can you spit seeds like this?" (Annoying Orange). The lion clawed its own heart out, crying in pain. The archers were following Sky in firing arrow after arrow at the waves of monsters, but they kept replenishing.

The fight with the titans wasn't doing too well. Atlas and Hyperion both had swords that could kill immortals and had killed seven soilders already. While Alpha was fighting his way over there Hyperion slashed towards Gamma and Epsilon. Alpha was too far away to throw himself in front of his daughters but Beta wasn't.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger and there were so many people wanting me to continue and I don't like to let people down. The winner is Perseus-Omega. His/Her OC will appear in the story. They were the first to respond. It said that the enemy will arrive in six hours with twenty thousand monster. The spy is Wise Girl for Athena's OC because she is my best friend.**


	10. Chapter 10

third pov

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Everyone on the battlefield stopped what they were doing to see the titan's blade pierce Thalia's body. It passed through with a sickening swish. Alpha ran over to help his fallen wife while the battle resumed. He held her hand as she she took care of her final affairs. Daisy was taking care of the titans while Epsilon and Gamma crowded around their mom. She brushed her daughters' cheeks and whispered, "You are both growing up so fast. I will never forget holding you in my arms for the first time. Both of you are the most amazing children in the world. Percy, don't cry. Live until the end of time. Move on. Always forgive and forget. They deserve to know their savior is happy. I love you all." She took one last breath and faded.

Overcome with grief, Alpha roared in pain and was a whirlwind of all five elements. Wind, water, fire, earth, light, and darkness swirled together killing every monster and enemy demigod in sight. The energy died down, leaving a tired demigod with tan skin, messy black hair, and seagreen eyes wearing a tanktop and shorts. He had a twelve pack and large biceps that rivaled Ares. Standing before them was Percy Jackson, son of Poseiden, hero of Olympus, and the forgotten savior. "Dun dun dun." That was Daisy. Despite everything Percy started to laugh. Everybody looked at him like he was insane. Annabeth whispered, "Percy.

**This is just part two of the last chapter. I am just raking in the reviews, aren't I? I swear, I say Dun Dun Dun whenever people say something surprising. It's funny.**

**"I hate meat!" "Dun Dun Dun" "NOT funny!"**


	11. Chapter 11

third pov

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. "You're alive."

"Noooo. I'm dead." (note the sarcasm)

"No need to be rude."

"There is a need. You cheated on me, you pompous brat."

"Ooh! A vocabulary word! Here's a quarter!" That was Daisy. Percy gave her a reproachful glare. "Mwahahahaha." Daisy laughed.

"Evil laugh not working."

"Yeah it is, Alpha."

"His name isn't Alpha, it's Percy."

"Quit, spawn of Athena." Percy responded.

"Take that back!" She retorted in a high-pitched voice.

"Never!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

"Still not working, Daisy." Daisy stuck out her tongue and started making snow angels in the monster dust.

"Are you ok? I mean with Beta and all." Amey asked.

"Death happens. All we can do is move on." Percy replied. Most of the campers recovered from their shock, including Hercules. He strutted up to Percy in a way that made him look gay. "So Happy Feet, we meet again. Still as pathetic as ever?"

"I still don't get why you call me that."

"I call you that because your feet must be happy to be with someone who stinks as much as them."

"Ooooh! Burn!" Travis and Connor chided and fist bumped Alpha.

"That was not very nice!"

"Ya don't say." (this is a sarcasm sign)

"Maybe you should be lutenant sarcasm instead of Annabeth."

"Hey! I get to decide who is lutenant sarcasm!" Gamma shrieked.

"Yes Sargent control freak."

"Just go back to making monster dust angels." Gamma ordered.

"You're the boss! But I'm older than you."

"But not older than my dad or mom."

"I am. I'm 4,657 years old as of April fifth."

"Oh yeah…"

Alpha turned to address the crowd. "This battle caused many losses. The rest of the army of Chaos is busy so we have only one choice. We need the Romans." Confused whispers came from everyone. (they don't know about them yet)

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked him.

"You guys don't know? Well, sometimes the gods are seen in their roman aspect and the children they have in that form are like us except instead of knowing Greek they'll know Latin and they call their parents by their roman names. They live in a camp like this but it's in California. While you were killing Kronos in Manhattan they were killing Krios on mount Tam. Some of the army like Jesibella and Tyler are roman. The romans stepped to the front. Tyler raised his hand and said,"Sup?" Jesibella smacked him on the head and he whimpered.

"Jesibella, daughter of Venus."

"Tyler, son of the awesome and fearsome and almighty Cerces."

"Cerces is Demeter though." Annabeth said confused.

"Ya don't say." (Sarcasm sign. Do I really have to put one up?) Annabeth shut up at this.

"Hey Daisy, wanna go have a rock climbing race?" Epsilon asked.

"Sure." The two raced off and the crowd disbanded. Alpha went to talk to Dionysis, who was sent back to camp for kissing Hera while he was drunk. When Alpha confronted him he said in a monotone voice, "Oh. The prodigal brat returns. I hear people died in a battle. Who freakin cares?" A boy stepped out of the shadows and screamed," How could you say that?! They sacrificed their life to save your sorry podex! You don't deserve to be a god!" Alpha stared at him for a second and said,"You are absolutely right. Daisy!" Daisy dropped down from the roof of the big house and said,"On it." Just like with Poseiden she withdrew a ball of light from the god and forced it into the boy's chest.

"What's your name?" she asked. The boy stepped into the light and everyone could clearly see he was a son of Hephestus. He was about 17, strong and had dark skin, black hair that brushed his shoulders, and hazel eyes. Dual katanas were strapped to his back. He bowed with a small smile and said,"Thank you, my name is Asagai, son of Hephestus. I swear to be a goid leader." Percy smiled and walked away, leaving Daisy to explain godhood to Asagai. (He will appear again. Just you wait.) After she did she disapeared. She was problebly returning to the rock wall. As Alpha walked back to the mansion Annabeth appeared. She walked up and whispered,"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me."

(A/N Please tell me who Percy should end up dating. One rule: No gay pairings! I personally do not care if somebody is gay or not but Percy definitely isn't. Some choices could be;  
percy/piper  
preyna  
percabeth  
percy/clarisse  
percy/Daisy (please! I am in love with Percy!)  
percy/hazel  
percy/OC

warning: there is a chance I might kill them off. But not if it's Daisy. Send in your answer by March 6.

also pick from these pairings;

Jeyna  
Jasper  
Leyna  
Liper  
Frazel  
Lazel  
Tratie)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey People! This is just telling you that you have until thursday to vote! Here are the stats:**

**Percabeth 1**

**Percy/Hazel 1**

**Pertamis(do not vote on this. I h8 pertamis) 1**

**Percy/Athena 1**

**Percy/Daisy 3**

**Percy/OC (send the OC in) 1**

**Percy/Piper 1**

**Perlia(Thalia is dead and will stay dead!) 1**


	13. AN The winner is

**The winner is...Percabeth! This is just a AN to tell you who won. The next chapter might be up on Tuesday maybe Wedensday. Cia!**


	14. apology and goodbye

**Hello my faithful readers, friends, and people who just decided to read this. Due to an evil PM from skullcrusher1 I have decided to cancel this story. This story was going places. A website called was going to add it to their list of stories. This is the saddest AN I have ever written. I could deal with the bad reviews but this PM called me cuss words. It insulted me to the point where I can't carry on with this story. As I write this I am crying. (stupid bipolarness) Thanks for putting up with me all this time. This is goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Paige (A.K.A. Daisy)**


	15. VIAN (very important authors note)

**Good news: I shall continue just to annoy the people who hate my story. Mwahahahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(The chapters will be short from now on because it's easier. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and if skullcrusher1 is reading this he should go to Hades)**

Percy couldn't deny it any longer. The look on Annabeth's face made his heart break. No matter what happened between the two he couldn't deny he was deeply in love with Annabeth Chase.

The next day he took a stroll near the beach to clear his mind. As he was walking Aphrodite came up to him with a grin on her face. Percy groaned. He always hated the love godess. Aphrodite walked over and kissed him. Percy quickly pulled away and said,"What the Hades do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Gross! Why?"

"Because you love me. I know you do."

"Um, how do I say this nicely? I will never, ever, ever even remotely love you." This set her off

"What?! I went through the trouble of forcing Annabeth by knifepoint to drink the potion that would make her cheat on you!" Percy froze.  
"What?"

**( I evil so I put cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha! *gives evil grin then disappears in a puff of fart smoke*)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, super short! I get it! Between my two accounts I just have too much going on. I might need a co-writer. PM me if you want the job. My birthday is Thursday. As a birthday gift can you review? Just not bad ones. Zeus knows I get too many already.**

"What did you say?" Percy demanded.

"I forced Annabeth to drink cheating potion. Is that too hard to understand?"

Percy glared,"I have one thing to say,'DAISY!'" Daidy popped down from the roof. (She's just awesome that way)

"On it!" Her hands started glowing and pink energy ball flew from Aphrodite and into a crystal ball. Daisy started juggling the ball and singing we're off to see the wizard as she made her way down the path back to camp. Aphrodite gasped and fell to her knees. Apparently she isn't used to not having powers.

Percy snickered at the ex-love goddess and walked away. There he found Annabeth waiting for him.


	18. AN but read it

**Look, I get it. You hate author's notes. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I have been told that it was actually a person that hacked onto skullcrusher1's account. At least that's what he claimed. But that's not why this is here. You have been sending DEATH THREATS! That is very mean. *hits people who sent the death threats on the head with a newspaper* apologize to the person. *glares dangerously* new chapter will be up as soon as my co-writer finishes writing. OK?**

**love,**

_**the author**_


	19. up for adoption

**Hey guys. I'm getting bored of writing this so it's up for adoption.**

**requirements to adopt it:**

**1) you have to have at least 2 stories with at least 8 reviews each**

**2) you can not have a story with ****_any_**** curse words**

**3) you can not put this up for adoption or quit it**

**pm me!**


	20. important AN (crucial)

**I'm going to continue this story actually. ****I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm having boy troubles. (no, I'm not too young) I fell in love and my heart broke. For more information read my minecraft story. It tells you what happened. You need no prior knowledge of minecraft to understand it.**


	21. Chapter 21 (finally)

**ok, this chapter is mainly humor. Me (as Daisy) is the coolest character in the chapter. :P**

Percy laughed and held Annabeth's hand as they walked back to camp. While they were walking by the Aphrodite cabin a girl decked in clothes that made her look like a Barbie screamed, "OMG! Percabeth is back together!" Half of her siblings screamed in excitement too while the other half looked depressed. Obviously those girls had a crush on Percy. The most powerful person in the universe looked embarrassed. Apparently there weren't that many girls at his home that openly announced their crushes on the prince of the universe.

Annabeth knew there was no need to be jealous. Percy would never date an Aphrodite girl. He says their hair always looks like a demented pink poodle made its nest in there. Being the amazing girlfriend she was, Annabeth started teasing Percy about his blush. He looked embarrassed but kissed her again. Daisy popped out of nowhere and said, "Eeeew!" Percy just broke apart the kiss and shook his head.

Daisy and Epsilon high fived and disappeared behind a bush, only to appear behind another one fifty yards away. Then Daisy pointed to her eyes with two fingers then twisted her wrist so she was pointing at Percy and disappeared behind yet another bush. Everyone looked where she had been seconds before. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her against him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. "Boo!" Daisy screamed as she popped up behind them. Annabeth jumped while Percy chuckled. Daisy did the _I'm watching you _hand signal and slowly walked away backwards.

**I sincerely hope you found that as funny as I did**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long. well, here you go. Remember to review**

After lunch Percy went to go talk to his daughters and Daisy. Daisy was sort of like a sister to him. "Now you guys have noticed how I have been... well... dating Annabeth.  
"Oh my pizza! Are you guys gonna get married? Can I be the ninja who crashes the wedding? I'll be like, 'Hiya! I a ninja'. Then you'll be like 'ah! a ninja! Please don't make me a sushi monster!' and I'd be like 'I am the master ninja sushier!'" Daisy said.

"Um... yeah. Annabeth and I aren't talking about marrige yet."

"Ooh! Ooh! Are you gonna take her on a date and kiss her and eat her brain and turn her into a zombie?" Gamma asked?

"Yeah... I probably shouldn't have let you watch that zombie movie." Percy replied.

"Dad! I can't believe you are going out with another woman! Mom just died! How could you?!" Epsilon screamed.

"Teenagers..." Daisy muttered.

"But you're a tee..." Percy started.

"Don't finish that thought!" Daisy intterupted. Percy gulped and stayed silent. NOBODY messes with Daisy. Not unless they want to die a horrible and painful death. Her body was 13 years old so technically she was a teenager, but reminding her about it would cause her to explode with the force of an atomic bomb. She was immortal but nobody else would be.

Gamma ran away screaming about zombies eating people's brains and Daisy followed after her yelling something about teenagers taking over the world. Percy sighed. This was not what he had hoped what would happen. He walked over to Annabeth and grabbed her hand. She smiled and asked, "How did it go?" "Um... Well Daisy is looking foreward to being a ninja if we get married, Gamma is convinced I'm a zombie wanting to eat your brains, and Epsilon is upset I'm dating this soon."  
"How the Hades did that happen?"  
"With Daisy anything is possible."  
"Really? Ninjas?"  
"Yeah..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Today I posted a new chapter. I got one review. Do you want to know what it said? It said my story was absolute trash. It said a kindergartener could do a lot better. That was the ****_only_**** review I got. No follows. No favorites. What happened to this story? Did I do something wrong? I must not have been as good of a writer as I thought. I'm quitting Another Cliché Chaos Story OR IS IT?. **

**SLS,**

**Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle**


End file.
